Dr Light's Final Masterpiece
by Megasparker
Summary: A one-shot detailing the discovery of Mega Man X in the gap between the classic and X series. This is my first story so I'd love to hear anything I can improve on, so be sure to let me know! I might continue this and novelize the first X game if people would want that for whatever reason.


APRIL 10th 21XX

"…so, to summarize: The excavation of Doctor Thomas Light's buried laboratory is underway. It's a bit disappointing to see that for the most part we haven't found anything other than old and illegible files - but we did find some old documents that we could actually read! We can at least determine that it's definitely the remains of Dr.. Light's laboratory from them." A young boy spoke to an elderly man in front of him. The fingers of the elder's hand were guided through his long white beard (reminiscent of Dr. Light himself), the man in question deep in thought. He failed to notice the younger man explaining the current situation, instead muttering something near inaudible.

"There must be something of legend in that laboratory... we must find it..."

APRIL 13th 21XX

"Dr. Cain! Sir! We found..." The same man from three days prior was cut off by the Dr., dashing towards him at a seeming impossible speed for a youth, let alone an elderly man.

"Where is it? Where!?" The elderly archaeologist hastily spoke, adjusting his glasses from his breakneck dash. The young miner merely shifted his glasses at the sight, profoundly amused by Dr. Cain's behavior. The youthful miner, although smirking, decided to continue rather than pull a snide remark.

"We managed to find a heavily guarded level in the lab. We had to break a complicated..." The man was cut off once again by the archaeologist, who had grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't keep babbling on, boy! Take me to it!" Dr. Cain yelled, tightening his grip on the miner's collar. Quickly, Dr. Cain released the miner's collar and took a step back to regain his composure after his ecstatic outbreak.

"Oh... my apologies, Reece. If you would continue?" He apologetically spoke, sheepishly smiling in embarrasment.

"Y-yes, of course." Reece quietly responded, adjusting his collar, "When we uncovered it, we found an intact password system. It took some time to break, but we've done it. We only took a peek in; all that was in there was a capsule and some sort of projection device."

"Yes, I see. If you would lead me to it?" Cain asked, still showing signs of excitement.

"Of course, sir. Follow me." The miner happily responded, turning towards a flight of stairs.

Reece led Dr. Cain to the stairs and the old archaeologist excitedly dashed down the steps, extraordinarily pleased in that the team had finally found the last masterpiece of the legendary Dr. Light. Upon walking into the locked room, Cain discovered just how well protected the room was. The room, looks-wise, was immaculate and seemed as if it had only just been cleaned yesterday. A lone capsule stood at the back of the room, a projector (which looked more remiscent of a stand) sticking out of the side. Dr. Cain steadily walked towards the capsule when a blue hologram appeared, startling the archeologist. Upon looking towards it, it was revealed to him to be none other than the legendary Dr.. Light.

"Greetings. My name is Thomas Light. I am the creator of Mega Man X, the robot encased within this capsule." The hologram spoke. Dr.. Cain was intently listening, straying away from the confusion of the large crew of diggers. He seemed to be almost hypnotized - in fact, he it could have been easily considered so - by the projection.

"X is the first of a new generation of robots which contain an innovative new feature - the ability to think, feel and make their own decisions." The hologram spoke. Upon hearing this, Dr. Cain almost fainted. As many others would, the doctor found it impossible to believe that there could be a fully sentient robot.

"However, this ability could be very dangerous. If X were to break the first rule of robotics, 'A robot must never harm a human being', the results would be disastrous and I fear no force on Earth would be able to stop him." The projection continued. Dr. Light stopped and released a deep sigh with Cain instantly catching on to what the long gone doctor was about to say.

"Approximately thirty years will be required before we can safely confirm his reliability. Unfortunately, I will not live to see that day, nor do I have anyone to carry on my work." The hologram sighed, closing its eyes. "Therefore, I have decided to seal him in this capsule, which will test his internal systems until his reliability has been confirmed. Please do not disturb the capsule until that time. X possesses great risks as well as great possibilities. I can only hope for the best." Dr. Light ended. The projector shut off, the melancholic hologram fading away. Dr. Cain remained still despite the loud discussion behind him on just how Dr. Light could have possibly pulled off the feat he did.

All that remained was a small note stuck to the capsule, labeling the date of when the projection was recorded. Reading it, the archaeologist discovered that he was seventy years too late - the projection had been recorded years prior to the discovery. Excitedly, the doctor called in the rest of the miners - the team had a revolution to carry upon them... Dr. Light's final masterpiece... Mega Man X.


End file.
